Shanshu Happiness
by saraness
Summary: Starts after Angel receives his Shanshu (Duringafter S5). Angel has Connor back, has his family, friends, money and now he wants his soulmate. BA!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I really don't own Btvs/Ats. Not now, and probably not ever, unless I get really, really rich and buy the whole Buffyverse from Joss Whedon, the actual creator, but I doubt that'll happen.  
  
Spoilers: Up through "Shells" of S5 ats and all of Btvs is up for grabs, the rest of the season is JUST MY IMAGINATION, since it'll start post S5 Angel I don't actually know if the things I have will happen: it's just speculation/imagination.  
  
Summary: S5 Ats (the rest of the season after "shells" has been made up by me or I have read speculation) Angel gets his Shanshu, Connor (Ben as he was called in his "normal" reality Angel gave him) came back before that, he remembers everything and understands what Angel did and is going to try to work things out with Angel. Angel has his son back, his humanity, money, friends and family and now all he wants...is love.  
  
A/N: This'll be fluff, hopefully with a plot though. I am not to good at pure fluff/smut stuff, so I'll incorporate a story.  
  
Rating: G/PG...for now. It'll end up in the PG-13/R area here in a couple chapters or so.  
  
Dedication: To all the B/A'ers that are hoping it'll work out! I'm right there with ya!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Angel?" Ben asked as he walked into the ex-Vampire's office.  
  
"Con—uh...Ben. Come in." Angel smiled as he offered his son a chair, gesturing with his hand.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yeah I did. I -I just...how you were doing?"  
  
"I'll be fine, nothing a lot of counseling and some aspirin can't fix."  
  
Angel chuckled a little. He was so glad that his son had come to him and accepted him, in spite of all the things he had done to him. Taking his memories away only being one part of the long, long, long list of things Angel blamed himself for.  
  
Being a new human, Angel found it hard not to want to fix all the problems he'd made as a vampire. He now had a reason to want to make things right, in the short time he had left on the planet. A human's life was so fragile, there was hardly enough time to work out all the damage Angel had caused in his very long existence.  
  
He had decided to start with Connor, whose family had named him Benjamin. Benjamin had a good life with his not real family. He was successful in school; he attends UCLA as a sophomore. And most of all he had been happy. Angel had been so pleased to hear that his son had a happy life for all the pain Angel felt over taking his son out of his and his friends' lives, but when the memory veil faded and Ben started having terrible nightmares of this other life, his parents came to Wesley for help. Benjamin's family had Angel Investigation's old address and found Wesley in the Hyperion, packing up some little things he'd forgot in the move to Wolfram and Hart.  
  
The memory veil lifted completely when Angel was forced to share with his friends, Benjamin's family and regrettably Spike, about what had happened. Why these dreams were so vivid.  
  
And, much to Angel's surprise, Benjamin had decided to try to build some kind of relationship with his real father.  
  
When Angel received his Shanshu as a reward for averting the Apocalypse that Illyria had organized, he decided to take a more active role in Ben's life.  
  
"How's school?" Angel asked, coming out of his thoughts.  
  
"Pretty good." Ben replied, much in the stoic way his father answered questions.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Um...Was there a reason you called? It sounded kind of important on the phone."  
  
"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I was going out of town."  
  
"Oh. Um Ok. For how long?"  
  
"It kind of depends on the person I am going to see, actually. Maybe a few weeks, maybe a day."  
  
"I see. Is this person aware of your visit?"  
  
Angel smirked, "No. It's a surprise."  
  
"Uh-huh. Is it that girl, Bunny? That everyone keeps saying your going to go to any day now, just a matter of when you get the nerve." Ben mused.  
  
Angel chuckled, "It's Buffy, and yes."  
  
"Who is she anyways?"  
  
"Someone very special. I hope that you will get to meet her. That is if she's cookies yet."  
  
Ben raised an eyebrow and Angel just shook his head. He stood up and picked up a bag from behind his desk.  
  
"So you're leaving now?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'll call you...if you want."  
  
"Yeah. I've got my cell. I have class tomorrow but," he pulled out his cell phone and held it up, "voice mail."  
  
Angel led his son to his office door, "Ok. I'll talk to you later than. If you need anything..."  
  
"Call Wesley." Ben smiled.  
  
Angel laughed and beamed at his son. He turned around and headed to the elevator. His good mood was shaken when Spike stopped him just in front of the door.  
  
"What do you want Spike?" Angel complained, annoyed by his grandchild's mere presence.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know," Spike scowled, but then his expression changed, "I talked to Buffy. I didn't tell her about your little human deal...but she knows I'm alive...or rather dead still."  
  
"And?" Angel asked, pissed now that Spike couldn't just leave well enough alone.  
  
"I just figured she might want to know, so that you won't have to tell her."  
  
"Did you...just do me a favor?" Angel asked, amused.  
  
"Bullocks no!" Spike cried, "I just...Slayer should be happy is all. Don't think for half a mo' that it was for you."  
  
Angel nodded, "Thank you...William."  
  
Spike nodded back at his grandsire, "Now get lost, I'm expectin' the party guest to waltz in the second you're gone."  
  
Angel walked into the elevator without another word to Spike and pushed the button for the main floor. 


	2. Ch2 dare il benvenuto a roma

Reviews:  
  
Thank you CF and Crissy!  
  
Brody- I doubt this is how it'll actually happen, but it's what my heart desires. Thanks for your review.  
  
Queen Boadicea- It is glib for Benjamin to accept Angel so openly; I definitely know what you mean. I felt uncomfortable writing it so quickly and like that, but it's called Shanshu Happiness cause I want it to be happy for Angel, and having his son back is definitely part of it. Thank you for your review!  
  
A/N: Some of this is in Italian...you can guess why.  
  
Ch.2  
  
"Dare il benvenuto a Roma" The stewardess greeted Angel.  
  
(Welcome to Rome)  
  
"Ringraziarlo." Angel thanked her and took his passport back from her.  
  
Angel walked through the airport, dragging his leather suitcase on its wheels from behind him.  
  
"Mr. Angel?" a driver asked as Angel came to a stretch black limo.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The driver smiled and opened the limo door, "Welcome to Rome."  
  
Angel gave the driver his bag and got into the car.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Buffy brushed a piece of her blonde hair out her face before she reached for a vat of strawberries and put it in her basket.  
  
"Ringraziamenti." Buffy thanked the vendor as she paid for her fruits.  
  
The market was busy today, Buffy observed.  
  
She looked around for her younger sister but couldn't find the redhead anywhere. Buffy wasn't really worried though. Since they had moved the Rome, Buffy and Dawn have lived pretty quiet lives.  
  
Not too many monsters or demons too speak of.  
  
Buffy's pale pink sundress blew in the breeze. She smelled the air. She loved the smell of Rome. Food always lingered in the air.  
  
Buffy glanced over the other shops in the market, vendors trying to sell their hard worked on merchandise. There was an energy to Rome, so different from California.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and started walking up the hill to her and Dawn's house, swinging her basket.  
  
Buffy was so proud of her house, it reminded Buffy of Diane Lane's house in "Under the Tuscan Sun" only less trouble since Buffy had more than enough money to use to spend fixing up her home from the Watcher's Council.  
  
Buffy entered her gate and walked through the courtyard.  
  
"Dawnie?"  
  
"I'm here!" Dawn said coming into the kitchenette where her sister was.  
  
Buffy flashed her sister a smile, "I got us some dessert."  
  
"Buffy, I thought I told you that I was going with Xander and Andrew to Giles' tonight. They are picking me up in like," She looked at her watch, "half an hour."  
  
"Oh. That's right I forgot. Are you sure that's how you want to spend your Spring Break? Stuffed up in tweed central? We could go to Sicily or somewhere else, not filled with Books and Death."  
  
Dawn frowned, "I want too, Buffy."  
  
Buffy hugged her sister, "What am I gonna do for a whole week without you here to take all my clothes?"  
  
Dawn scoffed, "Oh please."  
  
Dawn left the kitchenette, "I'm gonna finish packing."  
  
Buffy pulled the strawberries out of her basket and picked one to eat, "Fine." She said to herself consolingly, "More for Buffy."  
  
She leaned on the counter and looked out the window to the garden.  
  
~ 30 mins. Later ~  
  
"I love you Dawnie. See you in a week."  
  
"Love you too Buff." Dawn gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and went to the car with Andrew.  
  
"We'll try to get her out and do some sight seeing." Xander promised Buffy.  
  
"Thanks Xan." She hugged her best friend, "Tell Giles I'll call him later this week."  
  
"You got it." He hugged the blonde back and followed Dawn to the car.  
  
Andrew waved as they drove off down the road.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath.  
  
She grabbed a light pull over and went for a walk down by the ocean.  
  
One of the things that Buffy loved about Rome was that almost anywhere you walk it's beautiful.  
  
Bicyclists rode by, people walking their dogs and casually greeting one another, tipping their heads to passerbies.  
  
"Lei guarda bell'nella Luce del sole." A hauntingly familiar man's voice whispered in Buffy's ear.  
  
(You look beautiful in the Sunlight)  
  
Buffy whirled around and gasped, "A-Angel?"  
  
The handsome Angel smiled, the sun shone brilliantly on his face.  
  
Buffy felt as though she would faint.  
  
"Ho-How's this..." Buffy stopped herself and she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Angel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair.  
  
Angel pulled Buffy's tiny frame closer to his warm body and continued to kiss her with a passion.  
  
When they pulled away from the kiss in what felt like hours later, Buffy had the most beautiful smile on her face, one Angel had never seen before.  
  
"Am I...this is a dream." Buffy whispered.  
  
Angel shook his head; Buffy was still in his muscular arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked him, confusion replacing her happiness.  
  
"We should talk."  
  
Read and Review!! 


	3. Ch3 Dinner

Reviews-  
  
SeXy RaCh- Thanx so much for your reviews. I am glad you like it. I aim to please.  
  
Fischergirl-You read my mind. She's not just gonna accept him back, she's got some things to work out and so does he. Keep reading!  
  
Maliek, brigurl, Tariq, CF- Thanks you from the bottom of my little B/A obsessive heart for your reviews!  
  
Queen Boadicea- I just recently saw a pic. of Michelle Tractenberg and I believe her hair color is red, and I always thought her hair was dark red/brunette. But I was thinking of Dawn, the Key herself. I just guess I should have made that clearer. You're sharp. Thanks for reading and being a faithful reviewer (  
  
BTW- Thanks to freetranslation.com for the Italian stuff, cause I don't actually speak Italian. LoL  
  
Ch.3 Dinner  
  
"Wow." Buffy said after Angel explained everything to her. Connor, Illyria, his Shanshu, Spike, everything.  
  
They were sitting in Buffy's small, but cozy living room. Buffy sat on the love seat across the coffee table from Angel, who had a mug of tea in his hands on the other couch.  
  
It was dark outside now and the crickets chirped coming in the open window, through the silence between the soulmates.  
  
"So you decided to come here?" Buffy asked, looking at the striking ex- vampire.  
  
"Yeah." Angel said.  
  
"Did you...I mean wow Angel I am so happy for you..."  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"But, what are you expecting?"  
  
Angel's smile vanished and it was replaced by confusion, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just...I don't know, what did you expect coming out here? I am glad you did and it's beyond amazing! But..."  
  
"Buffy I didn't expect anything. I wanted to tell you, in person. You are the most important thing to me, to my soul and this is something I felt I had, no it is something I want to share with you."  
  
Angel got up from his spot and sat on the coffee table, knee to knee with Buffy and he pulled her tiny hands in his, "Buffy I didn't forget about your perplexing cookie dough speech, but I was hoping that maybe you were, you know...maybe cookies."  
  
Buffy laughed, "I don't even know where that cookie analogy came from."  
  
They both shared a chuckle and then Buffy continued, more seriously now, "I'm not done baking Angel. I don't know if I ever will be."  
  
She let go of Angel's hands. He sighed.  
  
"I am willing to wait Buffy. I don't want to spend my humanity with anybody else."  
  
Buffy gave a weak little smile, "Do you want to eat something?" she offered.  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
Buffy got up and headed to the kitchen, Angel followed and sat on a stool opposite the island in the center of the kitchen.  
  
"I can make some pasta, or something that loosely looks like pasta, but could be something else entirely. Dawn kind of cringes when I suggest that I cook, that's usually her area, I'm dessert lady." She told him, looking from the refrigerator.  
  
Angel laughed, "I am sure it tastes great."  
  
Buffy shot him a mock look, "You're a terrible liar."  
  
Angel chuckled, "Pasta sounds good."  
  
With that Buffy gathered the supplies to make dinner and started boiling water.  
  
She looked up from what she was doing and gazed at Angel who was watching her attempts at cooking, "Have you ever...had pasta before?"  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
"Mine probably isn't the best to start on, but I'll do my best."  
  
Angel laughed and Buffy went back to her efforts.  
  
When everything was ready Angel stood up, "Let me help."  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded, she had remained rather silent while she cooked and felt Angel's eyes on her the whole time, it was sort of comforting knowing he was here and watching her.  
  
'No that's not creepy at all Buffy.' She thought to herself.  
  
Angel easily found the dinnerware and set the plates, forks and knives on the table on top of nice placemats he found.  
  
He finally took of his duster and hung it on the back of his chair.  
  
Buffy brought the bowl full of noodles and sauce to the table.  
  
"What would you like to drink? We have plenty of water, and Dawn got some fruit drink's that tastes like candy."  
  
Angel shrugged.  
  
"Oh! I know." She said and she turned to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine.  
  
"I figure that living in Italy I should at least try some of their wine, but I never really had the occasion. I'd say you being human qualifies."  
  
Angel beamed at her and she grinned back. She popped the cork and offered Angel a glass. He accepted.  
  
Buffy sat the bottle down and sat at her plate. She dished out the food, "Mangiare bene!" (Eat Well)  
  
"Ringraziarlo." He thanked her.  
  
"Lei sono il benvenuto." She tried in her best Italian to reply, but stumbled over her words.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Italian's not so great yet." Buffy said and took a bite of her food.  
  
"It's fine. I got what you meant."  
  
She smiled, "How's it taste?"  
  
"It's great!" He said and took another enthusiastic bite.  
  
"And yet, still a bad liar."  
  
"No it is, but...is it supposed to be so...mushy."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Yeah."  
  
"Oh, then it's great."  
  
They ate their food in silence and when Buffy cleared the plates and began rinsing them in the sink, then she finally spoke, "So what happens now?"  
  
Angel stood and brought the glasses to the sink, "I don't know. I think you said something about dessert."  
  
Buffy finished rinsing the plate and looked up at him, "I meant with you."  
  
"Oh. Well I don't know. I might stay in Rome for a day or two, I haven't been here in a few decades, then go back to LA."  
  
"And us...what will happen with us?"  
  
"Whatever you want. We'll keep in touch."  
  
"Mmmk." There was another silence, "So dessert?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Buffy made an arrangement of several types of fruits and in the center there was a small bowl of sugar-free vanilla gelato.  
  
"Enjoy!" She said picking up a strawberry and dipping it in the gelato.  
  
Angel did the same and found it to be one of the best things he has ever eaten, "Wow!"  
  
Buffy laughed and smiled, "See, I am much better at dessert."  
  
Angel nodded and wolfed down some more fruits.  
  
Minutes later Angel found himself utterly full.  
  
"Thank you." He said, helping Buffy clear the table of the fruit platter.  
  
"No sweat. I am just glad I could...feed you." She hit her head at how stupid that must have sounded.  
  
"I am glad too."  
  
They gazed at each other for what felt like hours and then Angel broke the silence, "I should go."  
  
He went to the table for his coat and put it on.  
  
Buffy's face fell and she walked over to him, she grabbed his warm hand, "Could you...can I listen?"  
  
Angel knew what she meant and nodded his head. She led him into the living room and sat him on an armchair. She curled up next to him and laid her head on his broad chest.  
  
'Thump, thump, thump.' His heart beat and with that, Buffy fell into the most peaceful sleep she had had since the last time she had fallen asleep in his arms, all those years ago.  
  
Read and Review! 


	4. Ch4 Catching up

Ch.4 Catching up  
  
The sun came up in a brilliant dance of reds, oranges and yellows. Angel didn't move from his spot on the chair, he dared not to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms. Angel could see the sun rise through the window of the living room and he took a newly necessary breath. Buffy didn't stir.  
  
He moved his gaze from the sun to the blonde in his strong arms. He loved to watch her sleep, 'even more when she is sleeping in my arms.' He thought. The most peaceful moments of Angel's long existence were those that he spent with the Slayer in Sunnydale five years ago, as she slept in his embrace.  
  
As the memories poured into his mind he gripped Buffy tighter, closer to his beating heart. He kissed the crown of her delicate head.  
  
Angel regretted the act when the petite blonde stirred.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered huskily, sleep still in his low voice.  
  
Buffy didn't open her eyes yet, and was still not alerted by wakefulness until he spoke, "mmmm"  
  
Angel couldn't help but smile, then Buffy pulled out of his arms and sat up, "Sorry. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said as the peacefulness he experienced earlier crept from his conscious.  
  
Buffy stood up and ran her hands through her hair, "I'll be right back." She left Angel still sitting on the chair; she flashed a small smile to him before heading down a hall to the bathroom.  
  
She came back a few minutes later, her hair brushed into a ponytail, face washed and teeth brushed.  
  
Angel gave her a warm smile, still powerful enough to make Buffy's knees a little shaky.  
  
Buffy sat on the couch adjacent to Angel's armchair and sighed.  
  
The room was silent until Angel spoke, "How did you sleep?" he asked politely.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, "Good. Great. Thanks. You?"  
  
"I think it was the most sleep I have had in a long time."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Quietness drifted into the room once more.  
  
Angel chose to speak again, "I guess I should go." He stood and smoothed out his duster.  
  
Buffy looked up and watched him move to the doorway of the living room, then she stood, "Angel...Um...If you wanted to come over later, we could get some dinner. Talk maybe. If you want, I mean."  
  
Angel flickered another astonishing smile to the Slayer, "If you want too, sure. I'd like that."  
  
Buffy nodded her head, "I promise not to cook."  
  
Angel laughed, "We could go out. My treat."  
  
"Ok. Can you meet me here at about 7? There's a little café just a few blocks down."  
  
Angel nodded and then made his exit.  
  
Buffy crashed on the couch, and took a deep breath. The air still lingered with the feel of Angel and she basked in it until she got up and took a shower two hours later.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel knocked on Buffy's door at precisely seven o'clock. He had wondered if he should buy her flowers or something, but decided he wouldn't. It wasn't like they were going on a date; they were just going to talk. Right?  
  
His thoughts and questions were interrupted when Buffy cheerily opened the door. She wore her long, full hair down around her tiny shoulders. She had a dark blood red knee-length dress on, the only thing holding the flowy material up were two tiny straps over her delicate frame. The cut of the dress was amazing on her, accentuating every curve of her figure perfectly.  
  
When they had been going out Angel had always thought, had he had a heartbeat or needed air, that he would stop breathing and his heart would stop when he looked at her. He was right, because at the moment that he saw Buffy in all her wonder, he was unconsciously holding his breath and felt as though his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hi." She greeted, smiling at him.  
  
It took Angel a minute to remember that he actually needed to breathe, "um...Hi. You look...wow."  
  
Buffy laughed, "One of the perks of living in Europe...Amazing clothes."  
  
Angel continued to stare at her until Buffy spoke, "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy grabbed her purse and then walked out the door.  
  
"Don't you want a coat?" Angel asked.  
  
"It's pretty warm tonight. I'll be good."  
  
Angel nodded and then led Buffy through the garden. He made his way to the limo. Buffy stared at it.  
  
Angel opened the door to the limo, "After you."  
  
Buffy smiled and then climbed into the black car.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Harmony is your assistant?" Buffy mused.  
  
Angel nodded and took a sip of his wine, "It was Wes, I swear."  
  
Buffy giggled, "My next question was going to be 'on purpose?' but I guess you answered that."  
  
They laughed for a while and continued eating their dinners.  
  
"Mmmm." Buffy purred after taking a bite of her dessert.  
  
"Good?"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, "Very. How's yours?"  
  
Angel looked down at his uneaten cake, "I don't know yet. I haven't tried it."  
  
Buffy looked down at his plate and then back at his face, "So I see. Here." She put her fork down and then took Angel's out of his hand, then got a piece of his cake and fed it too him.  
  
Angel lavished at her attentions and soaked it in; afraid he may never see them again. He let the taste of the chocolate linger in his mouth and he too purred, "Mmmm."  
  
Buffy giggled and she took a little bite of his cake for herself.  
  
"Yummy."  
  
Buffy gave Angel his fork back and then finished her cheesecake.  
  
"So..." Angel said, finishing his last bite of cake, "We've had dinner, desert and still haven't talked."  
  
"I know. I was kind of hoping we could just do this. Like I have always wanted."  
  
Angel looked at her quizzically.  
  
"We've never really done this. Gone out to dinner, no demons, monsters and no vampires, not even you. It's...normal."  
  
Angel smiled, "It is. It's nice, but to hopefully have more of these, we should probably talk."  
  
Buffy sighed and after a moment, "Tell me about Connor, or...Benjamin."  
  
Angel smiled; he had often wished that it had been Buffy that had given him the miracle of fatherhood. He also thought that maybe if she had be his mother, he wouldn't have been taken away from Angel by Holtz, "Well he goes to UCLA. He's really smart and strong."  
  
Angel went on about Ben for another half an hour, and Buffy just listened. She loved that if she wasn't ready to go back to Angel yet, that he would at least have his son to be happy. She was relieved by it; it took some of the pressure off.  
  
Angel finally finished telling the woman about how he got Connor back after the memory wipe went bad.  
  
"It sounds like you are really happy Angel."  
  
"I am. There's just one thing I want first."  
  
Buffy blushed and smiled uncomfortably, she knew what it was and then the pressure of having to becoming cookies was back on. How could she deny him happiness? It wasn't like she didn't want to be with Angel; she had wanted to be with him forever, 'then what's stopping you?' she thought to herself.  
  
Buffy stood up, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Angel joined her as she walked out of the restaurant. The sky was dark and the stars shone brightly. Vendor's stood on the streets, selling candies, flowers, anything they could really to make some money.  
  
Angel nodded to the Limo driver waiting outside, telling him that they wouldn't need the car. Buffy walked down the little block, looking at the decorations outside of them. Many had white Christmas lights hanging, even though it was June. She smelled food in the air, the unique smell of Rome.  
  
Angel caught up with her. She wrapped her arms around her middle and Angel could tell she was cold.  
  
He took off his blazer and set it over her shoulders, "I told you to bring a coat." He played.  
  
She shot him a look that softened as she got a better look of him, the soft white lights warming his skin. He beamed at her and she returned his smile.  
  
They continued walking when Angel asked, "So you haven't really told me about to the Watcher's council. I heard from Andrew that Giles and you are putting it back together."  
  
"Yeah. Not too much to report there. Giles, Willow, Xander...They all spend their time looking for new slayers. The one's that fought with us in Sunnydale are grouped in different cities around the world. Faith is in Cleveland with Robin."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I stay here in Rome, Giles keeps me informed on what's going on. When Dawnie goes to college I am going to probably help out more. Mostly I just want to raise her, like mom would have. I don't have a lot of money left after putting it away for Dawn, but we're ok."  
  
"That's good. It's important. What about slaying?"  
  
"I don't do that much. Maybe a patrol a week, but there really isn't too much big bad here. It's nice."  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
They walked in quiet for a while longer.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Angel asked.  
  
"About not helping you with Fred. About Cordy. About what Andrew said."  
  
Angel furrowed his brow.  
  
"I heard about Illyria taking over your friend Fred. Giles told me. I asked him if there was something we could do, or Willow but he said no... I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be. There was just...nothing you could have done."  
  
"And about Cordy. When I told Xander, I could hear him crying over the phone. Giles told me, I don't know how he heard. I know she meant something too you."  
  
Angel didn't notice the tear running down his face, but Buffy did. She stopped walking and faced him. She wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb.  
  
"And Andrew told me what he said to you. About me not trusting you, how we all don't trust you."  
  
"It wasn't true?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"It was...but not how he meant. I trust you Angel, with my life. With Dawn's life. But that place. Giles told me what it was, what it represents. I don't understand how you could work there. It was your choice though, I can't change that." Buffy lowered her gaze from his and turned to continue walking.  
  
"No. You can't. I wish I had a different choice though, where I didn't have to make that one. I only did it...to save Connor. He was going to kill Cordy and himself. I couldn't let him. So I let Wolfram and Hart erase everyone's memory, so there would be no more pain. Especially for him."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Angel knew that she really did. He knew that Buffy would do anything to save her sister; she had died for her, and knew all about making hard choices. Her whole life was about making those choices.  
  
They were nearing Buffy's house when Angel spoke again, "I'm leaving tomorrow."  
  
Buffy snapped her head up, and looked at him, "What? Why so soon?"  
  
"You said...you're not ready, and I shouldn't be here until you are and you come to your decision on your own."  
  
There was hurt and disappointment in Buffy's eyes, something Angel was all too familiar with.  
  
"Will you come back?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe. If you ask me too."  
  
"Is this goodbye?"  
  
"No. This is 'see you later.'" He answered as they reached her gate.  
  
She opened her door, but didn't go inside. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"See you later then." She reached up and pulled him to her. She wrapped her powerful arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Angel put his hands on either side of her abdomen and pulled her closer until her warmth met his own.  
  
Angel's jacket fell off of Buffy's tiny shoulders and neither of them seemed to notice.  
  
The kiss could have lasted forever, if neither of them had to breathe.  
  
Buffy was the first too pull away.  
  
Angel smiled at her, "See you later."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel stood on the runway where his private jet was. He let the last of the Rome air fill his lungs and exhaled. The sun shone on his face.  
  
He picked up his suitcase and climbed up the stairs when he heard, "Angel! Stop! Please stop!"  
  
He whirled around to see Buffy running as fast as she could towards him. He saw tears running down her face as she collided into him and she grabbed onto him desperately.  
  
"I was so afraid that you'd be gone!" She cried; she kissed his face, as he held her, "Don't go without me. Please! I'm ready! I'm Cookies! Just don't leave me again. I'll do anything."  
  
Angel tried to calm her frantic cries, "Shhh. I'll never leave you." He kissed her cheek as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I ran all the way here." She told him.  
  
Tears were falling down Angel's face as well and he choked out a laugh, "You could have called."  
  
"Mr. Angel. We're ready." The pilot said from the door.  
  
"You want to go?" Angel asked Buffy, gesturing to the plane.  
  
"I'll go with you anywhere." She said and grabbed Angel's warm hand as he guided her onto the plane.  
  
R&R 


	5. Ch5 LA

Spoiler alert: For the 4/14 ep. Of Angel, just one though.  
  
Ch.5  
  
The plane landed in LA not more than 4 hours later.  
  
Buffy and Angel just sat together, embracing one another. Buffy kept her head to his heart, and didn't say anything.  
  
When the door opened and Angel grabbed his bag, Buffy noticed, "I didn't bring anything. I didn't even tell anyone I was leaving."  
  
Angel took her hand in his, "Don't worry about it." And he kissed her knuckles. Buffy didn't even think about her lack of preparation again.  
  
The limo drove them to Wolfram and Hart and the afternoon sun was hot.  
  
Buffy had forgotten how busy LA was, how many cars and people, 'Knew there was a reason I liked Rome.' She thought.  
  
Angel led her through the amazing facility of Wolfram and Hart and when he reached the floor on where his office was he noticed that harmony was no where to be seen. He still held Buffy's hand in his, but no longer carried a bag.  
  
He pulled her into his office and all she could say was "wow!" She ran to the wall behind his desk and pulled a samurai sword down and pulled it out of its case, like a baby to a bottle.  
  
Angel smirked.  
  
"I had a feeling you might like that one."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Let's go kill something!"  
  
Angel laughed and walked toward her, "Maybe later." He took the sword from the slayer and placed it back on the wall.  
  
"So what is it that you do here, Mr. Angel?" Buffy asked as she sat on his desk and crossed her legs.  
  
Angel walked to her and placed his hands on her sides, "Mostly...I push papers around and sign stuff."  
  
"Oh." She said playfully, "How exciting."  
  
"I've got thrill issues."  
  
Buffy giggled and she kissed Angel's chin.  
  
They were in heavy make-out mode when Harmony walked in, "Boss man?"  
  
The couple pulled apart and Angel rested his forehead on Buffy's, "Yes Harmony."  
  
"You're back! I've got a ton of stuff for you to look at; things were getting pretty messy. The Yu'kte clan was going to start killing camel's if you weren't here for your meeting tomorrow."  
  
The moment was gone for the couple and they pulled apart and Buffy turned around to face Harmony, who quickly backed away, "Buffy! How nice too...do you want something? Anything? Bagel? Coffee? I'll get right on it." And the Harmony was gone.  
  
Angel laughed with Buffy.  
  
Buffy sighed and sat down on the leather couch, "I guess I should call Giles. Have him send me some money."  
  
Angel came and sat next to her, "Don't worry about it. I'll take you shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Really? But you're so busy, and I don't want to take your money and-"  
  
Angel cut her off with a kiss, "Don't worry about it." He repeated.  
  
Buffy nodded her head and then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Angel said and he stood to greet whoever was behind the door.  
  
Wesley and Ben walked into the office, "Harmony said you were back." Wesley said as he gave his friend a hug.  
  
"Hi...dad." Ben said.  
  
Angel gave his son a hug, "Hi."  
  
Wesley looked over Angel and noticed the blonde sitting on the couch, "My Buffy...It's good to see you." He said, walking toward the Slayer.  
  
"You too Wes."  
  
"That's Buffy?" Ben asked.  
  
Angel nodded, "Buffy meet Ben, my son."  
  
Buffy smiled, "It's nice to meet you Ben."  
  
Ben returned the sentiments.  
  
"How was your flight?" Wesley asked.  
  
"It was good." Angel said and he joined his friend on the couch with Buffy. He rested a hand on her knee and it was like they had never been separated.  
  
Ben noticed the change in Angel's demeanor. He had been happy before, Ben remembered, but this little blonde seemed to make everything about Angel hum.  
  
Buffy stood up and let Angel talk to Wesley about cases and work related stuff. She walked up to Ben who was looking out of the necrotempered glass, "Hey."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Your dad told me a lot about you. It's good to finally meet you. It was how I imagined it, almost."  
  
"You imagined meeting me?" Ben asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah. The only thing I had thought of differently was I would have more to say, and Wesley wasn't there."  
  
Ben smiled, "I thought about meeting you too. Wesley kind of told me about you. And in my memories...I remember Faith, Willow and Cordy talking about you too."  
  
Buffy laughed, "I can't imagine what Cordy told you about me."  
  
They both laughed as Angel watched, barely paying attention to Wesley's words.  
  
'This is how it should be.' Angel thought.  
  
Wesley concluded, and Angel wasn't even paying attention anymore. Wesley looked at him, "Angel?"  
  
"Yeah." He snapped out of his state, "Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It seems Buffy and Con-Ben are getting along nicely."  
  
Angel nodded and smiled.  
  
"I am glad. I think she would have gotten along with Gunn and Fred too." He looked down at the floor when he remembered Fred. He had coped quickly when they had to destroy Illyria before she destroyed the world and brought on the apocalypse.  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"Right. Well I still have some work to do." Wesley said and then left the office.  
  
Angel sighed and then made his way to his son and the love of his life, adamantly discussing fighting techniques.  
  
"I see you two found something to talk about."  
  
Buffy beamed, "You didn't tell me he was a fighting expert!"  
  
Angel smiled, "What did you expect? He is my son."  
  
Ben forced a smile, "My parents...the one's...they had me take karate and stuff since I was little."  
  
The air grew silent and then Buffy smiled, "I know! Since Angel has to get caught up, how about we go out to lunch? You and me, Ben. What do you think about that?"  
  
Ben smiled and nodded fiercely.  
  
Angel laughed, "Here." He pulled out his wallet and handed Buffy some cash, then piled some more on top of it.  
  
"Geez Angel, I was just thinking Subway."  
  
Angel laughed, "That's for you to go shopping, if Ben doesn't mind tagging along?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
Angel nodded satisfactorily.  
  
Buffy reached up on her tiptoes and brushed a light kiss on Angel's lips, "Thank you."  
  
Angel nodded, "Take a car."  
  
"Let's go!" Buffy said and led Ben out of the office.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Buffy stumbled into the ex-vampire's office, shopping bags in arm.  
  
"Angel? I'm back."  
  
Angel greeted her with a smile and grabbed some bags from her arms, "Have fun?"  
  
"Tons! Literally." She said dropping the bags to the ground.  
  
Angel chuckled and moved the bags to the side.  
  
Buffy yawned, "I'm sleepy."  
  
Angel looked at his watch, "It's only ten."  
  
"You try shopping all day, with your son no less."  
  
Angel laughed, "Point taken."  
  
"I called Giles." Angel said.  
  
Buffy looked up at him from rummaging through her bags, "You did?"  
  
"I told him you were going to stay here for a while."  
  
"Oh you did?"  
  
Angel nodded, "He said he would send Willow or Xander back home with Dawn at the end of the week so she goes to school."  
  
"Good. I didn't want her alone."  
  
"I figured as much. So what did you buy?" Angel asked as he sat back down behind his desk.  
  
"Clothes, toothbrush, weapons. The essentials."  
  
"Weapons?"  
  
"It's your son's fault. He made me go into the antique store. I couldn't help myself. I am sending an angry letter to the people that make the shop- a-holic patches. They never work." She joked.  
  
"We have plenty of weapons here Buffy."  
  
"I know...but look how pretty." She pulled out a small dagger and showed it off to Angel by portraying a delicate air-fight in front of him.  
  
Angel laughed and looked back down at his papers that he was signing.  
  
"Where do you want me to put all this stuff? I haven't got a hotel room yet and I don't think you want it cluttering your office."  
  
"Why would you think you were staying in a hotel room?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You can stay with me. My penthouse is just a ride up the elevator." He gestured to the elevator to his left.  
  
"Oh." She walked up behind him, "Are you coming?"  
  
Angel spun the chair around and looked at her, "In a minute. Here."  
  
He got up and helped her carry her bags into elevator. He gave her a light kiss, "Make yourself comfortable."  
  
She nodded and the doors shut.  
  
Lucky you. Two chapter's in one day! Thanks for your guys' reviews. TBC 


	6. Ch6 I was made for this

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it.  
  
Queen Boadecia- I hear ya...hope this is chapter gives you a happy...even if it's not quite an NC-17 one.  
  
A/N: I haven't really decided what I wanna do a/b Gunn. Should I have it to where Angel saved him before the apocalypse, or he died or what? Any suggestions. I know that in one of the past chaps. I made it seem like he was gone...but that can easily be fixed.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Angel came up the elevator an hour later. Buffy was laying on the couch eating leftover take out, reading a book.  
  
Angel walked through the doors.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said, her mouth full of food. She swallowed, "I found this in your fridge. I took a chance. Why do you have food in your fridge anyways?"  
  
Angel laughed and plopped on the armchair next to the couch, "Maybe we should get you something else." He took the box out of her hand and set it down on the table.  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed, suddenly regretting her decision to take the chance on the food. Buffy pulled her legs underneath herself. She flashed the cover of the book she held in her hands to Angel. It read, "Emily Dickinson's book of Poems."  
  
"One of my favorites." He smiled.  
  
Buffy closed the book and set it on the coffee table, "So...Do anything interesting today?" She stood up and went to one of her shopping bags next to Angel's chair and pulled out a brush. She sat on the arm of his chair as she ran the brush though her hair.  
  
Angel could smell the familiar vanilla scent fill the room. It wasn't as powerful as when his sense heightened as a vampire, but still was hers.  
  
"Not really. Stopped a war between 2 demon clans, signed some papers." He sighed as though it was something he did everyday.  
  
"A war?" Buffy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
She looked down and smiled at him, "Sounds interesting to me."  
  
"Want to get something to eat?"  
  
"No. Not really. Big day." She yawned and put her brush down, "Got some blankets for your house guest?"  
  
Angel nodded. He had been hoping that Buffy might want to share his bed with him. He slept better with her wrapped in his arms.  
  
From the hall closet he called out, "So, did you have fun shopping with Connor today?!" He pulled down a pillow and blanket. When he turned was surprised by the petite blonde standing in front of him, nearly dropping the pile in his hands.  
  
"Missing those vamp reflexes?" She mused.  
  
Angel nodded and laughed.  
  
Buffy had a look in her eyes that made him uncomfortable. Like she was looking into his very soul. She took the blankets from his large hands and dropped them on the floor next to her.  
  
She took his hands in her and smiled at him as she wrapped them around her waist. She tiptoed up and kissed him.  
  
The kiss took Angel by surprise, but this surprise he liked. His heartbeat pounded faster and his breath hitched.  
  
Buffy smiled as she pulled away for air. She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and pulled him down to her lips, her back arching into him. The kiss was zealous and eager.  
  
Angel's hand's glided up Buffy's sides and over her back. A small sigh escaped her lips.  
  
She had forgotten what it felt like to need him this close to her, like if he wasn't touching her she would stop breathing.  
  
Angel pulled back, remembering that he had to breathe now. He had always had to pull back from their passion so not too go too far. It was a force of habit to do it still, but she tugged him back down to her, reminding him that it was ok and he didn't need to hold back any longer.  
  
"Angel..." She breathed his name like she always had, a half sigh, half question. As though if she didn't say it he would disappear, and that was something she couldn't stand right now. Not again.  
  
"You feel so..." Angel said, kissing her again.  
  
Angel picked her tiny body up off the floor, one hand still tangled in her vanilla-scented hair to press her lips to his. He kicked at the door to his bedroom. He set her down again.  
  
"I love you." She exhaled.  
  
Angel's heart lurched. These words she had so softly spoken reached to his soul and he remembered the last time she had said it to him nearly six years ago.  
  
He pulled back and gazed into her sparkling green eyes, "I love you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy kissed up his jaw line and he smiled giddily. She stopped at his ear, "Make love to me...My Angel."  
  
Angel lifted her again and took the last few steps to the bed and on that night, Angel and his soul mate became lovers once more.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Angel awoke several hours later. He felt tiny fingers mindlessly tracing pictures over his bare chest. He took a deep breath and smelled Buffy.  
  
"Mmmmm." He moaned.  
  
"Morning." She propped her head up on his chest, wrapped her leg around his calf muscle and looked up at his smiling face.  
  
He opened his eyes and kissed her forehead, "Morning."  
  
She was glowing.  
  
The sunlight filled the room and Angel basked at this moment in his life.  
  
Everything was so perfect. He never wanted to leave his bed. He wanted to keep Buffy wrapped in his arms forever, never letting her go again.  
  
Buffy kissed his chest and it brought an even wider smile to his face. Buffy felt like if she weren't already lying down, her knees would give away, "You're so beautiful."  
  
Angel took her small fingers and brought them to his lips.  
  
Buffy purred; a small tear fell from her happy face.  
  
Angel felt it, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just...I'm so happy you're here."  
  
Angel knew what she meant. Last time they made love, it ended badly. With the return of Angelus...and even times that she couldn't remember. He shivered at the memories. He pushed them away. Everything would work out now. He was human because he earned it, no repercussions.  
  
"Me too." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then let go of it. She wrapped it around his abdomen and pulled him even closer to her.  
  
"I feel like...I was made for this." Buffy said, kissing his broad chest again.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To love you. Make love with you. It's perfect."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Angel was on the cusp of sleep when Buffy asked, "Do you have to work?"  
  
Angel took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yeah." He looked at the clock. It was one in the afternoon, "About 5 hours ago."  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
Neither of them made a move to get up.  
  
"You never told me about your day yesterday." Angel said as he kissed her crown.  
  
"Mmmmm. It was fun. I like Ben. He's really smart. He knows a lot about weapons, which is something we have in common, other than you."  
  
Angel smiled. The woman in his arms was so unbelievable, how could he not love her?  
  
"And of course...shopping is always fun. I didn't spend as much as you'd think though. I promise to pay you back, by the way."  
  
Angel shook his head, "It's ok. It's Wolfram and Hart's. Not mine. Don't worry about it."  
  
Buffy sighed. She looked over at the clock, which now read one thirty, "I promised Ben we'd spar some in a little while."  
  
Angel smirked again, that would be something he couldn't miss. The most powerful and legendary Slayer ever recorded, training with his son. Something he would definitely cancel his meetings for.  
  
"And Spike." Buffy added.  
  
"Training with Spike. When did you see Spike?" Angel questioned.  
  
"On my way to your office yesterday. Jealous?" Buffy joked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Angel laughed half-heartedly. Now he was definitely canceling his afternoon appointments, "Of course not." He pulled her a little closer to him, if that was possible, and planted a kiss on her shoulder.  
  
Buffy giggled, she could definitely get used to this. "We gotta get up." She pouted.  
  
"Yeah." Angel said, but didn't let Buffy out of his embrace.  
  
"This is me getting up." Buffy tried, with no luck of loosening Angel's hold on her. "Okay now..." She laughed.  
  
Angel chuckled and pulled her up so she met his face. He kissed her again, longer than his earlier kisses and then let her go.  
  
Buffy pouted, but got up out of the bed, pulling on one of his shirts that was next to the bed. Angel watched her glide across the room and into the bathroom, bringing a bag of cosmetics and such with her.  
  
When Buffy came back from getting dressed and ready, Angel was dressed in his regular black slacks. He wore a black sweater with a duster over it. She remembered the duster as one that he wore often in Sunnydale.  
  
"Wanna order me some breakfast?" Buffy said.  
  
"When we get to the office, and I think it's more like lunch."  
  
Buffy laughed, and then took his hand in hers as they headed to the elevator.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ben landed on the padded floor of the training room with a hard thud, "Ouch."  
  
"Oh come on. I barely touched you." Buffy laughed, her fighting stance fully up.  
  
Ben picked himself up and got back into his own fight stance, fists clutched close to his chest.  
  
Ben made for a punch to Buffy's face that she easily avoided.  
  
Spike shifted the ice pack on his shoulder. He had finished his sparring session about ten minutes ago, thoroughly broken and bruised. Angel couldn't help but laugh at his childe's obvious pain.  
  
The vampire and ex-vampire watched the slayer and Ben square off.  
  
"This is The Destroyer? My puppy could beat you up...if I had a puppy that is" Buffy mused.  
  
Ben got a dark look in his eyes; he lunged at the petite blonde and managed to knock her against the wall.  
  
"Nice!" Angel clapped.  
  
Buffy was up in the next second, "Who's side are you on?" she asked him.  
  
"Nobody's." Angel said and then continued to watch as Buffy gracefully planted a roundhouse kick squarely on Ben's solar plexus that sent him crashing into the padded wall.  
  
Buffy smiled, obviously pleased with herself, "And here I thought I was out of shape."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow, flinching in pain, "Yeah...right." He huffed.  
  
Angel chuckled.  
  
It took Ben a minute, but he recovered from the floor, ready for more.  
  
They circled for another minute, Buffy tried her hardest to act likes she wasn't enjoying herself and that she wasn't holding back.  
  
Buffy knew she was just stalling, holding back. She knew that in a real fight, Ben would have been down like...9 minutes ago, and they had just started 10 minutes ago. But Angel looked so proud that his son could hold his own against her, it gave her a happy.  
  
"You're not tired are you?" She asked Ben lightly, "I'm just starting to feel it." She mimicked Faith's words from their fight to the death during Buffy's senior year of high school.  
  
He shook his head, "I'm ready."  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulder and jumped into the air, launching a perfect kick-punch combo on his chest that also sent him crashing against the wall.  
  
The Champion's grimaced, both relieved that they weren't on the receiving end of Buffy's flawlessly executed move.  
  
"Now you're just showing off." Angel laughed to his love.  
  
It took Ben several minutes to recover from the blow, but he was up again.  
  
"It's all I've been doing." She told her lover, then look at Ben "I gotta hand it too you. Usually, even people I'm holding out on don't last this long." Buffy smiled. It was true. Buffy usually could only hold back for so long 'til getting bored and just finishing them off.  
  
"You're holding back?" Ben said, rather shocked.  
  
"Course she is. She'da handed your arse to you on a platter about 10 minutes ago if she wasn't. Slaying's what she was built for." Spike stated.  
  
Angel looked almost shocked, but he didn't know why. He knew how powerful Buffy was. He chuckled a bit, and then turned to watch again.  
  
"Don't hold back." Ben said.  
  
"No can do Sparky. If I don't then you're gonna end up with one of these shiny weapons sticking through you." She gestured to the wall that was covered with weapons.  
  
"No weapons. No holding back. Deal?" Ben asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Ok. Deal."  
  
Buffy waited for Ben to make the first move, knowing full well that she was still holding back.  
  
Ben spun around and landed a hard kick on Buffy's stomach that sent her flying. Inwardly Buffy smiled. She knew what to do. Let him have the upper hand for a bit.  
  
She flipped up off the floor, directly into fighting stance. She thrust her hand forward in a half-hearted punching attempt.  
  
Ben ducked out of the way before her fist kollidascoped with his face.  
  
Angel smiled, "She faints to her right!" he told his son.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy said in mock anger.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Slayer's gonna kick your arse Peaches." Spike said.  
  
Buffy ducked another one of Ben's plunges, "He's got that right."  
  
Angel laughed.  
  
After another few minutes of letting Ben get a few moves in, Buffy spoke up, "You ready?"  
  
Ben furrowed his brow, but nodded.  
  
Buffy smiled. She jumped up and wrapped her calves around Ben's neck and pulled him to the floor. She was up in another second while he was still sucking face with the pads on the floor. She pulled her leg back and used a good deal of strength to kick Ben. It sent him crashing into the padded wall, a crack be heard as the wall crumbled.  
  
"Owwww." Ben whined.  
  
Angel ran to his son, and pulled the pads off of him. He helped him up, "You okay?"  
  
Ben nodded, "Well at least you didn't hold back." He said looking at Buffy, rubbing his stomach.  
  
Buffy got a guilty look on her face.  
  
"What?" Angel and Ben asked.  
  
Buffy made a small hissing noise as she sucked in some air, "I held back. Just a little though."  
  
Spike laughed, he didn't even care how much it hurt.  
  
Angel chuckled, but tried to hold it down as to not embarrass his son.  
  
Ben just shook his head in shock.  
  
"No worries though. By the time you graduate from college I'll make a fighter out of you yet." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Promise?" Ben asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, "It's definitely in there. I can feel it. Just gotta work on getting it out."  
  
Ben smiled and limped over to the chair next to Spike, who was still laughing hysterically.  
  
Buffy went to her water bottle and got a drink, then toweled off. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, desire crept into his body, "I love you."  
  
She smiled,'Oh yeah. It's good to be me.' She thought.  
  
You like? R&R.  
  
TBC 


	7. Ch7 Beach time

Thank you, from the bottom of my little Buffy obsessed heart, for all the reviews!  
  
I am glad you guys are liking my Buffy/Ben bonding. I always thought Buffy should have been Connor's father. FYI-Ben doesn't live at W&H w/ Angel...he goes to UCLA so he stays there.  
  
A/N: I decided that Angel saved Gunn! I'll fix the chapter where Wes says that he and Fred would like Buffy. Gunn's gonna (hehe) make an appearance.  
  
Onward!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Later that night Buffy crept her way into Angel's office as he stared at papers and held the phone to his ear.  
  
She sat on the couch and lifted her legs over the edge, carefully keeping them crossed so her skirt didn't slip up. She lifted a magazine off the coffee table, 'Newsweek?' she thought, 'Maybe I'll learn something?' She flipped through the pages as Angel's voice filled the room  
  
A smile crossed her lips. She loved his voice. She loved how it was deep and soft and completely Angel.  
  
She tried to read an article on healthy eating tips, but she was too distracted by Angel's voice. She sighed and dropped the magazine on the table. She pulled her legs down off the side of the couch and set them on the floor. She was bored and needed something to do. A mischievous smile grew on her face.  
  
She stood up and slinked over to Angel. He looked up and smiled brilliantly, she smiled back at him. She walked around his desk and ran her hands over it. He watched her as he spoke into the phone.  
  
She walked around his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She bent her head down and licked his ear. A small giggle came from Angel, but he continued to talk on the phone.  
  
Buffy was biting his ear when he put the phone down, "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Nooothing." She purred, she unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and reached her hand in and rubbed his chest over his heart.  
  
"What did you do today?" He asked, his eyes closed with the pleasure of her touch.  
  
"Mmmmm, nothing more interesting than sparring."  
  
He laughed, "Oh yeah?"  
  
She nodded, though he couldn't see her. She walked around the chair and look down at him. He set his hands on her hips, "You are so beautiful. Have I ever told you that?"  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Once or twice."  
  
"That many huh?" A huge smile reached his face.  
  
Buffy nodded. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Angel purred.  
  
"Dinner?" She asked.  
  
Angel nodded dreamily, "Take out?"  
  
"No, actually..."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Mmmmm. Dinner with Ben and parents."  
  
"His parents?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"um...Okay."  
  
Buffy sat on his lap, her legs over the side of his chair and her arms wrapped around his neck; she rested her forehead against his and kissed him lightly.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"Join the club." She joked.  
  
"I'm the president of that club."  
  
He pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her deeply. Buffy sunk into Angel. Passion soon consumed them and Buffy was unbuttoning Angel's shirt and he was running hands up and down her back and through her hair when someone interrupted them with the clearing of their throat.  
  
Angel pulled back first, panting for air. Buffy gasped as she blushed and saw a handsome black man grinning stupidly at them.  
  
"Gunn." Angel said breathily, buttoning his shirt back up.  
  
Buffy pulled at her shirt to straighten it and pulled her flowery pink skirt down over her legs.  
  
Gunn laughed, "Hey man." He sat down on the chair opposite the champion and his love.  
  
"You're back." Angel observed.  
  
"Thanks Capt. Obvious."  
  
Buffy laughed. She moved the stand up, but Angel kept is hands on her hips and pulled her back. He was obviously not embarrassed to have their displays of affection at the office. She smiled.  
  
"How'd it go?" Angel asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Little painful, what with a demon that decided to make a punching bag out of me, but they signed the treaty." Gunn put a pile of papers on Angel's desk.  
  
"Great." Angel didn't move to look at the papers, but rather leaned his head onto Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Wanna introduce me?" Gunn asked, gesturing to the blonde that Angel was ogling over.  
  
Angel smiled, "Charles Gunn, this is Buffy Summers."  
  
Buffy extended a hand and Gunn took it and placed a light, polite kiss on it. Buffy blushed, "Nice to meet you, finally."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Buffy smiled.  
  
Gunn looked at his boss, "Notice how I said 'finally'?"  
  
"Nope." Angel laughed.  
  
Gunn looked back at the smiling Slayer, "You can call me Gunn."  
  
"You can call me...well...Buffy."  
  
"So I am guessing your trip to Rome went good?" Gunn pointed out.  
  
"Yeah." Angel kissed his loves shoulder.  
  
"Very good." Buffy smiled. She kissed the top of Angel's spiky head.  
  
"Glad to hear it. How long you in town for?" Gunn asked Buffy.  
  
"I dunno. Few days maybe. We haven't really...well talked about it, yet."  
  
Gunn threw back his head "Ahhh. I see. Denial huh?"  
  
"Not denial...just postponing 'til it's absolutely necessary to think about it."  
  
"That's denial baby." Angel half laughed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I'll let you get back too...what you were... doing. Later man. Good to meet you Buffy." Gunn said as he headed out the door.  
  
"You too." Buffy called as Gunn waved back.  
  
"He's nice." Buffy said, laying her head on top of Angel's, replacing her arms around his neck.  
  
"I knew you'd like him. We should get ready for dinner."  
  
"Yeah." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I thought your parent were going to be here..." Angel said to Ben as he sat at the table next to his son and Buffy.  
  
"They were, but they called about a half an hour ago, my sister is sick, they wanted to stay and make sure she was ok." Ben said.  
  
"Oh. Well that sucks. It would have been cool to meet them." Buffy pouted a bit.  
  
"Yeah. So should we order?" Ben asked.  
  
At dinner, Ben, Buffy and Angel talked about a wide range of things. How Ben was doing at UCLA, about Buffy's home in Rome and her family. And of course, Ben's favorite topic, demon fighting.  
  
Ben was thoroughly impressed by Buffy's tales of her Slayerhood. Even Angel was impressed with the tales of the last few years. Her defeat of Adam, her battle against the hell god Glory, and The First.  
  
"So...so how many apocalypses was that?" Ben asked.  
  
"Um.... eight. I think. I kinda lost track after the fifth or sixth one."  
  
"Impressive." Ben smiled.  
  
"Well those are my apocalypse-y stories. I haven't even told you about the time I took out Faith and put her in a coma or...or the time I killed Dracula... twice. Or the Buffy breaks her ass stories. Those one's aren't too fun."  
  
"You killed Dracula?" Angel asked, the first time he had spoken up since before Buffy had begun to talk about Glory. He knew that her fight against Glory had been the one where she had lost her life to save the world. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Uh-huh. Twice."  
  
"Good job. He was a fake, owed me thirty pounds too." Angel said.  
  
"You too huh?" She said, remembering Spike's complaints of Dracula years ago.  
  
Ben was engulfed in Buffy's story when the bill arrived.  
  
"I have an idea. Let's go to the beach. I know it's dark, but it still could be nice." Buffy said.  
  
A twinge of pain struck Angel and Ben's face.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked in the silence of the two, "Did I say something?"  
  
"Bad memories." Ben said.  
  
"Oh. Ohhhh!" Buffy said, remembering what Angel had told her about his son locking him in a box and throwing him into the ocean, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think. I thought it would be-"  
  
"Don't worry about it honey." Angel said, trying to relieve some of her apparent distress.  
  
"You say that a lot." Buffy mumbled.  
  
"You know...I think going to the beach would be great!" Ben said.  
  
"Really?" Buffy chirped.  
  
"Yeah. I think we have to go." Ben smiled.  
  
Angel nodded, "I do too."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Let's go."  
  
Angel dropped a tip on the table and walked out of the restaurant behind his soul mate and son.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"See, this is nice." Buffy said, walking in front of Angel and Ben on the beach.  
  
"Yeah. Nice." Angel said, avoiding the shore, sticking away from the water.  
  
Ben was right behind Angel. Buffy was the only one within 15 feet of the ocean.  
  
Buffy looked behind her to look at the men, "Come on." She walked up to them and took one of each of their hands in her own and led them to the pitch-black sea.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm right here." She assured them.  
  
Angel and Ben followed her willingly. Angel trusted Buffy with his life, and Ben felt like he could too.  
  
"See?" She asked when they actually reached the water, Buffy's toes touching the tip of the cold wetness.  
  
Ben and Angel loosened a bit and Buffy let go of their hands.  
  
"How does it feel?" Buffy asked Angel. It was the first time he had been to a beach as a human, other than the day that wasn't and that was only on a pier.  
  
"Amazing." He said as the ocean spray dampened his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the sea air.  
  
Ben picked up a rock and threw it into the water.  
  
The sound of the waves crashing on the pile of rocks to the right was beautiful.  
  
Buffy watched as her newly rediscovered lover soaked in the oceanic air. A smile crossed her lips. She took a step closer to him and put her hand on his face, his eyes still closed.  
  
Ben took that as his cue to give the couple a few minutes together. He walked down along the beach some.  
  
Angel had a silly smile on his features as Buffy's small hands came to a rest on his face.  
  
He opened his eyes, and look down at the petite blonde, "Thank you."  
  
Buffy nodded, "I'm so glad I get to share this with you Angel. And your son."  
  
"I was so worried that you wouldn't like him, or he wouldn't like you, or something equally bad might happen. I never expected..."  
  
"Of course I like him. He's you. Plus he has a wicked right hook."  
  
Angel laughed.  
  
"You thought he might not like me?" Buffy asked, a tiny frown crossing her features.  
  
"I thought he would never even give me the time of day Buffy, so yeah, I worried."  
  
"Well than I guess you got lucky, huh?"  
  
"More than you know." Angel reached his hands to Buffy's forearms, that still contacted with his face, and pulled them down as he moved in for a kiss.  
  
Buffy returned the kiss and pulled out, she tugged him into a hug and held onto him tightly. His large arms embraced her tiny frame. Sobs wracked her body.  
  
"Buffy? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing it's just...don't leave me again ok?"  
  
"What? Of course I won't."  
  
"I need you Angel. I need you!" Cries still came from her.  
  
Angel put his hands on her face, "I need you too." He pulled her head to his lips and kissed her forehead, "Where did this come from?"  
  
"I dunno," Buffy cried, "I was just looking at you and I realized how much I need you, and I guess I freaked, thinking about if you left me again...I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"I wouldn't. I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you, so much, Angel." Buffy pulled him back into her embrace and they stood there. Buffy listened to Angel's heart that was so much a part of her own, and the sound of the waves.  
  
TBC What do you think? R&R 


	8. Ch8 Seperation

I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I was kinda worried you know, those heart touching moments are intense to write.  
  
A/N: Ok, so Dawn's spring break would have been in April and she gets out of school in let's say mid June. She goes to an American school, cause of the language barrier, so it's like the US. Mostly cause I don't know how it works in Italy.  
  
Ch. 8 Separating  
  
"You're sure you have to go?" Angel asked Buffy as she was putting clothes in a bag.  
  
They were both in Angel's bedroom; the sun was setting in the window. Angel sat on the bed as Buffy packed.  
  
"Dawn has to be taken care of. She still has school, and I can't have Xander taking care of her forever."  
  
"I'll miss you so much though." Angel said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She put her clothes down and put her palm to his face, "I'll miss you too. But we'll talk everyday, and I am only a 5 hour plane ride away, thanks to some high powered jets courtesy of formerly Evil inc."  
  
Angel sighed, "It's not the same."  
  
Buffy turned around, "I know. I just don't know what else to do."  
  
"Stay here with me."  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
"I do." He took a deep breath; "You'll come back the day that Dawn gets off from school, right?"  
  
"I'll try my hardest, but it's Dawn's summer break, not mine."  
  
"You could bring her here. Lot's of fun to be had in LA!" Angel tried.  
  
"She knows, honey. We used to live here." She kissed him lightly.  
  
"I'll figure something out. I promise. Maybe she'll wanna come back. Or Willow, Giles or Xander can take her with them, she's always complaining about how everyone else gets to travel. I'll come back" She assured him.  
  
She kissed him again and turned back to her packing.  
  
"I don't want to do this." Buffy said, tears falling steadily down her face as her and Angel stood on the landing pad next to the jet.  
  
"I don't either." Angel said, holding Buffy to him; his forehead pressed against hers.  
  
"But I have too." Buffy stated, trying to gain some control.  
  
"I know. Doesn't make it any easier."  
  
"Nope. Ok." She pulled back taking a deep breath, "I'm going."  
  
He held onto her hand until their arms were fully spread, then reluctantly let go.  
  
"Talk to you soon?" He asked as she reached the top of the stairs to the plane.  
  
"You bet." And she turned.  
  
"I made it." Buffy said into her cell phone as she walked out of the airport and dragged her bag into the cab.  
  
"Good." Angel said.  
  
"I miss you already."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"This really sucks."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why do I have to be a grown up?" Buffy asked as she sat in the cab, then told the driver where to go.  
  
Angel just laughed, "Don't ask me."  
  
Buffy sighed, "I should go."  
  
"Ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
2 months later  
  
"The time is now 7:15 pm here in Los Angeles. We hope you've had a nice flight." The pilot said on the intercom.  
  
"Yeah. Real nice." Dawn grumbled, "My butt hurts."  
  
Buffy laughed as she unbuckled her seat belt.  
  
Dawn gathered her bag, stood up and stretched.  
  
Buffy was the first to get to the door and off the plane.  
  
"You're not in a hurry are you?" Dawn mused when Buffy complained about her sister being slow.  
  
Buffy shot her sister a look and then softened, "Thank you for agreeing to spend your break here Dawnie."  
  
"I'm not spending the whole break here."  
  
"I know. But still thanks."  
  
"Like I could refuse you your forbidden soul mate? Please. Besides, I miss Angel too."  
  
Buffy smiled to her sister as she got to the car that Angel had sent them.  
  
"Summers?" The driver asked.  
  
"That's us." Dawn told him.  
  
The driver opened the door and the sisters got in.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath as the driver pulled out of the airport.  
  
She smiled at the thought of seeing her lover again. She hadn't seen him since she left LA to go back to Rome 2 months ago. They had both decided it would be too hard to see each other for only the weekend and then separate again. They had spoken on the phone almost everyday, for hours at a time, but they both knew it wasn't the same thing as being together.  
  
It hardly took any convincing to get Dawn to come to LA, especially after Buffy told her that if Dawn spent a few weeks in LA with her, she could go stay with Willow in Brazil, or Xander in Egypt or Andrew in Greece, or Faith and Robin in New York. She had several choices. Dawn naturally couldn't chose, so Buffy let her chose a few places.  
  
The car drove past the front of the grand offices of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"Wow. Is this it?" Dawn asked in awe.  
  
"Yep. Big huh?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
The car pulled into the parking garage, where all of Angel's personal cars were stored.  
  
"Here we are." The driver said as he parked.  
  
Buffy and Dawn got out of the car.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy smiled as the Driver handed them their bags.  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
Buffy and Dawn entered the elevator and the doors shut automatically, and they headed up.  
  
"Don't even need to push a button?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It goes straight to Angel's floor." Buffy told her.  
  
"Neat."  
  
The doors opened and Buffy took a deep breath as the lavish offices came into view.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart, please hold." Harmony's voice chimed, "Wolfram and Hart, please hold."  
  
Demons and people alike strolled through the lobby.  
  
Dawn and Buffy stepped in, their bags in hand.  
  
"Woah!" Dawn said looking at their surroundings in wonder.  
  
"Wait til you see the training rooms." Buffy whispered into her sister's ear.  
  
"Rooms? Plural? Awesome!"  
  
"Buffy!" A man said from behind the sisters.  
  
"Hey Wes." Buffy greeted her former watcher with a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you again."  
  
"You too. You remember Dawn right?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Wesley said, extending his hand.  
  
Dawn took it, "Hi."  
  
"Well I believe Angel is in his office with Ben, Gunn and Lorne. Shall we?"  
  
"Lead the way." Buffy said.  
  
Wesley led the Summer's through the lobby.  
  
"I see you two made up." Dawn said to her sister, in reference to Buffy's behavior, hugging Wesley, a moment ago.  
  
"We were never arguing. I never had a real problem with Wes; it was the council I hated. Besides he was there for angel when I wasn't. I owe him so much." Buffy whispered as they walked.  
  
They reached Angel's office and Wes poked his head in, "I believe I found something of yours."  
  
Wesley opened the door fully as the petite blonde and her taller, yet younger, sister walked into the office.  
  
Angel stood up and walked to Buffy. She crushed him in a hug and a passionate kiss that made Lorne blush.  
  
'It's good to be home.' Buffy thought as she held Angel to her.  
  
More to come! Reunion love! And a proposition! R&R 


End file.
